


Moments Like This

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero, Duo, rain and hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharon1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sharon1x2).



Duo blamed it on the rain; for some reason it always seemed to bring out a sense of melancholy in him. He loved the change of seasons and the way the air on Earth felt so real even when there was a haze that darkened the sky. Sunbeams drew him to them, making him want to bask in the warmth and nap like a sleepy puppy. But the rain made him long for a mug of hot chocolate and his old worn quilt to wrap around him, preferably with the heat of the dryer still clinging to it.

The best part, of course, was knowing that Heero would find him sitting on the window seat and join him. He would silently enfold Duo in his arms, lending strength and solidness as support. They didn't have to speak though sometimes they did. It was enough to simply be together watching the rain falling to quench the Earth's thirst, safe in the harbor that they created for each other.

That was one of the best things about being with Heero. He was there, really there, completely and with no reservations. He might not always have the right words to say and his bluntness had hurt on more than one occasion, but when Duo needed him, or even wanted him, nothing else in the world mattered.

Sitting, watching the drops slide down the glass, Duo smiled softly at the click of the door and moved forward on the seat anticipating Heero's arrival. It wasn't long before he felt the cushion shift and was pulled back against his partner's chest. Snuggling back into Heero's warmth, Duo sipped his cocoa and decided a little melancholy was a small price to pay for moments like this.


End file.
